1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
In a projector using a cross dichroic prism as a color light combining section, a shadow of the intersection at the center of the cross dichroic prism is displayed on a screen, undesirably resulting in a decrease in quality of an image displayed by the projector.
To address the problem described above, a configuration in which a diffuser plate is disposed in a position between a light source and a light valve and the diffuser plate diffuses light outputted from the light source to reduce the degree of influence of the shadow of the intersection of the cross dichroic prism has been proposed (see JP-A-2008-268581, for example).
In a projector of the type described above, when a laser light source is used as the light source, the diffuser plate needs to be so configured that it diffuses the laser light at large angles because laser light has high directivity. When the diffuser plate is so configured that it diffuses the laser light at large angles, however, light diffused at large angles departs from the optical path, undesirably resulting in a decrease in light usage efficiency.